If only someone loved you
by JadeSilverWillow
Summary: A fanfiction about Draco and a new exchange student Jade. Plz reviwe this story. I will continue writing the next chapter if i get a review.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're basically telling me to stay away from this Draco boy because he lures girls to sleep with him?" Asked Jade

"Well yes" replied Hermione.

"And he is quite good looking so it usually works" explained Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny,Luna,Neville,Ron,Harry and many others had made Jade Willow feel just at home when she came to Hogwarts about 1 week ago.

"Ok. Fine" said Jade and took out her potions book to start her homework.

The next day at breakfast Jade was feeling extra happy. Today was the Ravenclaw versues Griffindor quidditch match and her two bestfriends Harry and Ginny (who were also dating) would be playing. She finished breakfast early and started off towards the griffindor common room to finish off some left charms homework.

As she walked through the desserted corridors she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. The awesome, hot good looking boy she had been warned about. His nose inches away from hers.

"Hello Willow." Whispered Draco.

"Hey, um, Draco i'm in a bit of hurry so..." she started but he had her cornered. Her back pressed aganist the wall an both of his hands on either side of her so she could'nt get away.


	2. Its only love

Draco Malfoy leaned forward and whispered in Jade's ear " I love you"

She stood thier looking at him. He smiled, winked and walked off.

They were all warning me about this boy? She thought. Who was so near me a minute ago but did not even kiss me or made any move? How can they say he's a cheater?

With all these questions swimming in her head she walked off towards Griffindor common room, grinning. She finished her homework as fast as possible and ran to transfigiration class to tell Hermione.

"What?" Whispered Hermione as Proffesor McGongall was explaining.

"I'll tell you later, OK" answered Jade.

As soon as the class was over Jade told Hermione about her little adventure.

"As i said and suspected" Hermione continued. " You're beautiful and innocent and he is trying to lure you into his "lovey boy" trap"

"But if he wanted to do something he could've done it at that time. All he said was " I love you" said Jade dreamily.

"No Jade, I wont allow you!" Said Hermione.

"What do you mean you wont allow me. I thought we were friends." Said Jade this time angry and walked off towards the Hogwarts grounds.


	3. Only a Kiss

She went and sat down leaning aganist a tree and staring into obsidian.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked Draco.

"Ummm Sure." Replied Jade.

He sat down next to her looking at the sunset.

"You like watching the sunset too?" He asked

"Yes, i love it" she replied.

Jade looked at Draco who was starring at her with those piercing grey eyes.

"I love you too" she said and leaned forward and pressed her lips aganist his warm soft lips.

They kissed for a while and Jade dreaded the moment when it ended. He looked at her and smiled. "You are beautiful Willow"

"Really?" She asked teasingly.

"Really." He replied and kissed her once more.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Said Jade

"I promise" said Draco


	4. It can always backfire

**Last chapter**! **Read on and review plz. Thankz.**

Time flew by fast and soon winter came and the first Hogsmede trip. Jade was still angry with all her friends as all of them had told her the same thing. She was mainly haingng out with Draco.

They showed thier permission slips to filch and walked off towards Hogsmede arm in arm. They sat and drank butterbeer and had alot of fun until she showed up.

Pansy Parkinson came when Jade a Draco were kissing. He was just irrisestible.

"I see you found a new one" seered Pansy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Draco.

"Well you always do this dont you?" Said Pansy "Win her trust then sleep with her and then ditch her."

She looked at Jade and said " Pity, you are a pretty one."and walked away laughing.

Jade looked at Draco, tears in her brown eyes, " I... Is it true?" She asked.

"No, ofcourse not. She...Shes just jelous thats all" he replied.

"Prove it" said Jade this time a little more bravely. "Prove that my friends were worong!"

"Prove it Draco! Tell me the..." and she stopped midway as something icy hit her in the chest knocking the breath out of her.

Jade gasped and And trahsed and then went limp. Her eyes moving but her body still.

"I hope this teaches you something Willow. Love is like magic... it can always backfire." Said Draco walking around her.

And with this he walked away as if nothing happened.

Jades POV.

I should've listened to them she thought. Im alive but my hearts broken. If only he had'nt done this. Why? She thought.

Soon her friends found her lying in the snow and carried her to madam Pomfrey who fixed her up in tow days time. She only fixed her body but could not mend her broken heart.

After a week Jade was sitting at the Griffindor table eating breakfast when her eyes moved over to Malfoy. He was kissing another slytherin. They got up lauging and went out of the great hall.

Jade felt disgusted but followed them. She was afterall a Griffindor. Malfoy and his new girl were leaning against the wall. His hands were under her shirt and hers were on his hips. They were constantly kissing.

Jade felt awful as she walked back to Griffindor common room. She had learned one thing: Never date a guy unless you know they wont try to kill you.

Last chapter! Plz review and tell how was it.


End file.
